Tell Her
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Rossi helps a few friends realize their ways of handing a problem isn't always correct. He has been divorced three times he should know Read and Review! Give it try please


**here is a random one i thought of while riding the bus to Portland. I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer I don't own CM or the Song! **

David Rossi was an interesting man, he was a smart man, a funny man, but when you got down to the root of what type of man he was, he was a lonely man. He was strong, confident to a point but three failed marriages can eventually weigh heavily on someone's heart, not matter how guarded they are. He watches Aaron Hotchner stay late at work again and silently curses him, while he had such a wonderful woman at home waiting for him, he is here.. Hotch also had a son, Jack, that was one thing Rossi never got out of his marriages were children, if you asked him he would say that he never wanted children but what man really doesn't want children? Procreating and producing offspring was a primal instinct, even he couldn't rationalize that. Aaron wasn't the same eager young, fresh out of trial man he once knew. He had seen the horrors, lost some cases and won some that in itself changes a person. When he first met him he didn't know if he could handle it and he was proven wrong, but at what price?

The other person he watched was Derek Morgan; he shamelessly flirted with the TA Penelope Garcia and never once put his money where his mouth was. Penelope Garcia stood out single woman, a very confident, curvy, single woman, hell he would've run after her back in his prime. Derek went around flirting her up but then went home with girls who had maybe a sixteenth of the wit that Garcia harbored. He knew whenever a case was too difficult that Garcia would be waiting at the BAU, at any hour, to give each and every one of them a hug. Rossi wasn't stupid he knew that after they all left she was there to let Derek vent and she never asked for anything in return. He needed to make a note to thank her, she saw the horrors on her screens, sometimes had to listen to the victims last moments on this Earth and she still was the light of the team. He had heard rumors about a certain TA Kevin Lynch who had his eye on her, if Derek didn't act on his feelings, he'd lose her. Rossi had learned about Derek's troubled past, he wasn't there but he had been informed, and it broke his heart he went through such pain, but isn't that how you end up in this business?

David Rossi had enough of them watching these beautiful women walk on eggshells around them or be at their beck and call. Haley Hotchner was a sweet woman and even if she had moved out of her home with Aaron, she still loved him and most likely always will. Penelope Garcia was a passionate and caring woman that Derek should claim and treat her like the queen she was. He was done, so he set to work making it so Aaron and Derek got the message.

Aaron was sitting at his desk, the faint light of the desk lamp made his office depressing and gloomy. Garcia had been trying to liven up the place but he was a company standards kind of man but the thought was what counted to him. Haley walked out a few nights ago with Jack, he never saw that coming and he missed her. He was just doing his job, why was she so upset? He could never understand her but he was hopelessly in love with her, ever since high school she had his heart, not matter how damaged it may be. He heard a knock at the door and he noticed Agent Anderson,

"Can I help you Agent?" he asked sternly

Anderson just told him what he was told to say, "Umm, Sir, Agent Rossi would like to speak to you in the conference room in 5 minutes, he says it's urgent"

Aaron looked out his window and started to wonder what Dave had in store for him tonight, hope it had nothing to do with Strauss he couldn't handle her right now.

Meanwhile in the bullpen Derek was sitting at his desk finishing some paperwork, he was a very tired man but he needed to finish it. He was thinking about going out for a beer after he finished this last file, but he wasn't sure if he felt like it tonight, going out wasn't the same as it used to be. He was thinking about his Baby girl, he was wondering what she was doing at this moment. She was most likely still mad at him, she called late and wanted to go out last night but he went out with someone else. He came to work this morning and she wouldn't talk to him at all, he later found out that she really needed him last night. Pen's aunt called and said her brother was sick; he was diagnosed with lung cancer. Derek had no idea, so Prentiss set him straight this morning and now he felt like an jerk. He looked over and saw Agent Anderson looking at him

"Can I help you? Seriously Anderson, wear a bell." Derek said slightly jumped

Anderson just repeated what he told Hotch.

Derek got up and walked towards the conference rom and he saw Hotch approaching and got nervous

"Hotch, is everything alright, Anderson said to meet Rossi in 5 and that it was urgent. Am I in trouble?"

Derek noticed Hotch's equally confused expression, even so they walked into room and Rossi was standing in the front of the room almost JJ like. The two men sat down in the chairs around the table and Hotch was the first to speak

"Dave what's wrong?"

Rossi walked around to the door and shut it, he did this all silently before going back to his previous position.

"What is wrong Aaron, is the fact you and Morgan are still here and not at home."

"Why should I be home Dave? Haley left me? Why would I want to be there all alone?

Derek jumped in saying, "Why is it any of your business if we are here, you still are."

"Well Morgan, I'm here because I messed up way too much to fix my mess but you two are not out of the woods yet, you can fix it and I won't sit back and watch you be idiots."

"What are you talking about Dave?" Aaron asked

"Simple, I will let my friend Billy tell you and by the end of it if you dn't know what I mean, then you are a bigger idiot then I realized.

The two men looked at each other confused as Rossi hit the remote and a tune came through the speakers.

_**Listen boy  
Don't want to see you let a good thing  
Slip away**_

You know I don't like watching  
Anybody make the same mistakes  
I made

She's a real nice girl  
And she's always there for you  
But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do

Listen boy  
I'm sure that you think you got it all  
Under control

You don't want somebody telling you  
The way to stay in someone's soul

You're a big boy now  
You'll never let her go  
But that's just the kind of thing  
She ought to know

Tell her about it  
Tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason to accept  
That you're for real

Tell her about it  
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her  
Let her know how much she means

Listen boy  
It's not automatically a certain guarantee  
To insure yourself  
You've got to provide communication constantly

When you love someone  
You're always insecure  
And there's only one good way  
To reassure

Tell her about it  
Let her know how much you care  
When she can't be with you  
Tell her you wish you were there

Tell her about it  
Every day before you leave  
Pay her some attention  
Give her something to believe

Cause now and then  
She'll get to worrying  
Just because you haven't spoken  
For so long  
Though you may not have done anything  
Will that be a consolation when she's gone

Listen boy  
It's good information from a man  
Who's made mistakes

Just a word or two that she gets from you  
Could be the difference that it makes

She's a trusting soul  
She's put her trust in you  
But a girl like that won't tell you  
What you should do

Tell her about it  
Tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason  
To accept that you're for real

Tell her about it  
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her  
Let her know how much she means

Tell her about it  
Tell her how you feel right now  
Tell her about it  
The girl don't want to wait too long  
You got to tell her about it  
Tell her now and you won't go wrong  
You got to tell her about it  
Before it gets too late  
You got to tell her about it  
You know the girl don't want  
To wait-you got to  
Tell her about it

Rossi who had moved into one of the chairs in the corner just watched both men jump out of their chairs and run out the door. He leaned back and smiled, he may not be able to fix his previous marriages but he can help save some good relationships.

"So Dave, you think you have some spark left in you?" Emily Prentiss said, while jumping him out of his trance

"Oh honey, you haven't seen anything yet all those boys don't know how to handle a woman of your nature"

She gave him a sultry look while leaning on the doorframe and said "Well Dave, show me", then turned out of room meaning for him to follow.

He didn't need to be told twice, maybe he wasn't a lost cause after all.


End file.
